wolf hunts
by Arikala
Summary: Kai is worried that the bladebreakers will reject him if he tells them his secret but little does he know that a certain loudmouthed blader already knows. kaioc bryankai
1. begining

Arikala: Hello peoplz. Thanx for looking in on this fic. This is kind of my first one so sorry that it's a bit short. Anyway I don't own beyblades or anything like that so please r&r, 'specially if you want me to continue  
  
Wolf hunts chapter 1  
  
Kai sighed and sat down against the wall." Who am I kidding, even if they believed me, they'd put me in a zoo or something." He mumbled. He looked at his hands." But then again, who wouldn't? I'm a freak." A tear ran down his face.  
  
He sat bolt upright as a knock sounded on his door. "What?" he asked, once more emotionless.  
  
"Dinners on the table." Ray said through the door.  
  
Kai opened the door to come face to face with a very worried Ray. "I'll be fine." He said roughly as he pushed passed Ray to go outside.  
  
Ray watched Kai go and then sagged back onto the wall in defeat. "Why is he always pushing me away?" Ray wondered. The mental picture on Kai's smooth face, free of the triangles, flashed through his mind as he walked slowly towards the dinning room.  
  
Kai sat bathed in silver moonlight, his eyes glowing as wind blew his hair across his face.  
  
He sat in a small garden that was filled with roses.  
  
Slowly the wind picked up and Kai started rising in the air. Light glimmered around him as his form started changing. A long black arcane-like muzzle followed by a graceful head. The body was pitch black laced with silver and gold flames.  
  
The dog-like creature floated down through the air to lay on the soft grass.  
  
It's red eyes opened slowly. ~ I have changed. ~ Kai noted without surprise.  
  
Kai got up gracefully and looked around before trotting out the gate.  
  
Meanwhile a certain loudmouthed someone looked on with a stunned silence. Tyson. 


	2. secret

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Wolf hunts  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tyson walked into the house still in shock. "How can Kai be not human?" he wondered. "Now that I know he's not human will he attack? He might hurt Max and the others." Thoughts circled his head like sharks and one thought kept coming back. "He can't stay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai trotted down the street on large paws, making sure he kept to the shadows. ~It's quite tonight.~  
  
A door opened in front of him, lighting him up and blinding him at the same time. "Looks like we found you Kai sweetheart." Boris' voice said, making Kai snarl.  
  
Kai turned around and raced towards the other streets.  
  
Boom. An explosion type sound echoed from behind him and a metal collar embraced Kai's neck, biting into his skin mercilessly. Kai stumbled as a electric shock went through the collar but kept on running.  
  
"After him." Boris shouted at his men." Don't let him get away."  
  
Kai ran around corners and through archways looking desperately to escape before finally giving up and turning around to face Boris' men.  
  
Kai scanned the ground in front of him. ~Where are they?~ He thought as he sniffed the air, trying to get the men's cent.  
  
They had completely disappeared.  
  
Kai sighed and walked into the bladebreakers garden and sat down where he had before.  
  
He started changing back to his human form, first his face and hair, that had a black tint, and then onto the rest of his body.  
  
Kai frowned and felt the collar that was under his scarf, inwardly wincing as it zapped him." I wonder what Boris wants this time?" Kai said as he got up and walked inside the house.  
  
" I know what you are." Tyson whispered making Kai blink and turn towards him.  
  
"What am I?" Kai asked as he mentally kicked himself for letting Tyson find out.  
  
"You are a freak and you aren't going to go near this team." Tyson snarled, his voice rising.  
  
"Prove it." Kai growled.  
  
" I don't need to, it's obvious that you are a were creature!" Tyson yelled, startling the other bladebreakers who had come out to see what the fuss was about.  
  
"I am not! Tyson, I think you've been watching to much TV." With that Kai stormed past Tyson and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Arikala: thanx for the encouragement frostt. I'm sorry that Tyson's so evil- like in this story. Please r&r 


	3. betrayal

Cheers to all who reviewed. Sorry for not updating for so long.  
  
Wolf hunts chapter 3 betrayal  
  
Kai paced around his room restlessly. 'What will Tyson do now that he's found out my secret?' He silently wondered.  
  
He jumped as the door to the house slammed. 'Tyson's going out. At least that gives me time to think.' Kai lied down on the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tyson~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson marched away from the house, fuming. " How dare Kai refuse to admit what he is." Tyson snarled.  
  
He stopped for a moment to wonder at what he saw in Kai's eyes as he had looked at him, was it fear or was Kai mad that he had found out his secret?  
  
He banished the thought and started fuming again, unaware of the person that had come up behind him until the person's hand rested on his shoulder.  
  
Tyson jumped and spun around to stare into the evil face of Boris." What do you want?" he demanded  
  
"I'm aware that you've found out Kai's secret." Boris purred.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I'll make you a deal. I take Kai of your hands so you and your team is safe and you don't say anything about me having him." Boris smirked.  
  
Tyson didn't stop to think about how strange the conditions where. "Agreed." He said  
  
"All you have to do is lead him to Mereena Park and I'll do the rest." Boris said  
  
Tyson nodded and walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Kai went out to train Tyson approached him. "Kai can I talk to you?" he asked.  
  
Kai looked at him with distrust for a moment before shrugging. "Sure."  
  
"Follow me, I'd like to talk in private." Tyson said, leading Kai towards Mereena park.  
  
A little ripple of shock went through Kai's collar but he ignored it.  
  
Tyson led Kai towards the middle of the park before turning to face him. "Kai, I won't let you harm my team." Tyson said as he watched Boris and his men walk silently up behind Kai.  
  
"Grab him." Boris ordered as Tyson stepped away from Kai.  
  
Kai twisted away from the men and started running but Boris pulled out a remote with a red button and pressed down hard.  
  
Shock after shock went through the collar, making it burn into his flesh and Kai stumbled to a stop, trying to stay on his feet.  
  
"Get him." Boris ordered again as Kai collapsed, half unconscious.  
  
'Why are they hurting him? And why isn't he fighting back?' Tyson wondered, horrified.  
  
Boris walked up to Tyson, two of his men walked next to him, carrying Kai. "Thank you for assisting us, Tyson." Boris said.  
  
Kai opened his crimson eyes to stare at Tyson with an pained expression. Just for a second Tyson thought he saw some other emotions in Kai's eyes but that feeling soon passed.  
  
Then Boris led Kai away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tyson~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson lay on his bed, unable to sleep. He now knew the emotions in Kai's eyes. Betrayal and sadness. Tyson felt so stupid. 'God, what have I done?' 


	4. Saoi Kenishi

Disclaimer= Arikala doesn't own beyblade or anything. She only owns Saoi.  
  
Wolf hunts chapter 4 Saoi Kenishi  
  
"What do you want Kenishi?" Boris asked, irritated.  
  
"What you got there Boris?" Saoi Kenishi asked slyly, pointing to the rolled up piece of carpet.  
  
"It's none of your business Kenishi." Boris stuttered.  
  
Saoi's smirk grew. "It looks like a corpse to me Boris." She said. " What are you trying to sneak into the abbey?"  
  
"You'll find out along with everyone else Kenishi and if you don't mind your own business I'll... I'll whip you." Boris threatened becoming more unsure of himself as the girl's smirk became a sweet smile.  
  
Saoi knew what she was doing, she had the effect of making everyone unsure of theirself, well everyone except one person. She dismissed that thought quickly, turning her attention back on Boris. Her smile turned sweeter still, to sweet.  
  
'The calm before the storm.' Boris thought as he watched her." Ok." He said. " I've got a new member for Tala to train." He admitted. 'Or retrain.' He thought to himself.  
  
Saoi raised a delicate eyebrow. It wasn't knew to hear that Boris had snuck another child into the abbey but he'd been forbidden to do that after he'd snuck her in. she mentally grinned at the memory. When she'd found out where she was she had basically exploded and it took Boris and his crony's ages to repair the damage she'd caused. She saw Boris wince and guessed that he was remembering that episode as well.  
  
Saoi patted his back as she walked past. "Just make sure what happened last time doesn't repeat itself because Voltaire won't be happy." She walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tyson~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tyson." Ray said, coming up to him. " Do you know where Kai is?" ray asked.  
  
"No." Tyson said sharply.  
  
Ray sat down next to him. "Was what you said about him yesterday true." He asked after hesitating for a second.  
  
Tyson nodded and then the whole story of how he found Kai out and how he'd betrayed him tumbled out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai groaned and sat up. His whole body was hurting but his neck was on fire with pain.  
  
The first thing he noticed was the darkness. As His eyes got used to the darkness Kai looked around. He was in a square room that had no furniture.  
  
The door opened and a lithe figure padded into the room. " You can have the lights on you know." A famine voice said with a chuckle.  
  
"I had know idea that such a dull room had a light." Kai retorted.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be in a better room tomorrow, I assure you." The girl turned the lights on and put down food before him. The girl had dark red hair, which was almost black. She wore a black boobtube that had silver and gold fire along it. She also wore baggy black pants with the same flame design. But what drew Kai's attention were her eyes. One was a light blue that was so light it was almost white and the other was a deep emerald green that was flecked with orange red flints.  
  
"Who are you?" Kai asked. 'Why is she wearing the same flame pattern as my other form?' he wondered  
  
"I'm Saoi Kenishi." The girl said  
  
Sorry that I haven't updated but I've had the writer's block. Any suggestions will be welcome. Also I'm not quite sure whether to make this a Ty/Kai story or Saoi/Kai story or something else. Please r&r  
  
Arikala 


	5. Kai?

Thanks for waiting so patiently. For that I will give you chapter 5 and 6. Sorry if they're a bit short, most of my story chapters are anyway. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Saoi Kenishi  
  
Wolf hunts Chapter 5 "Kai?"  
  
Kai watched the back of Saoi's head as she led him towards the training center.  
  
"Where are we going?" he questioned warily after a bit.  
  
"To the training center to let you meet your training partners." Saoi replied without looking at him.  
  
They continued on in silence until they came to a large metal door.  
  
Saoi paused and typed a password into the keypad and waited as the door slowly opened before she strode forward.  
  
"Tala, I have a new recruit for ya." She called.  
  
Kai froze. 'Tala... that means...' he thought as his world came tumbling down around his ears.  
  
Dimly he heard Tala reply. "Great, where did Boris get this new one?"  
  
Kai slowly backed away from the room.  
  
"Hey, kid. Tala's waiting, are you coming or will I be forced to drag you?" Saoi demanded as she appeared in the doorway.  
  
"I'm not going in there. Not with Bryan.... Or Tala." Kai said stubbornly as he backed away even further.  
  
"Bryan's not in there and you're gonna have to get used to Tala." Saoi retorted, impatience written clearly on her features.  
  
By now Kai had reached the corner, but as he turned to run he ran into something, or more likely someone.  
  
An arm circled itself around Kai's waist, stopping him from falling, and Kai found himself face to face with a well muscled chest.  
  
Kai gulped and looked up at the person and let out a small whimper.  
  
Bryan towered above him, surprise evident in his eyes.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
Arikala: tries to look innocent I honestly didn't mean to make it a cliffhanger, it just turned out like that. I wonder why Kai's afraid of Bryan and Tala? I wonder if I should make it a Bry/Kai story instead of Kai/Ty or Kai/Sao. Please review and check out my other story. Suggestions needed. Thanks 


	6. I can walk you know!

Here's chapter 6 folks, hope you like it. Disclaimer: Arikala doesn't own anything but Saoi, and Kai's wolf form.  
  
Wolf hunts Chapter 6 "I can walk you know!"  
  
"Thanks for stopping him Bryan." Saoi's voice echoed around the startled pair and they both looked at her. "He was going to do a runner on me. Something about not wanting to meet you and Tala."  
  
Bryan raised an eyebrow at Kai and Kai scowled at Saoi from his place in Bryan's arms. "I hate you Kenishi." He stated as he crossed his arms and poked his tongue out at her.  
  
Saoi grinned. "I hate you too, dear boy. Now if you don't mind Bryan, could you pop him in the training room for me? I don't want him running off again."  
  
Kai felt Bryan nod and yelped as he was suddenly picked up and slung over Bryan's shoulder.  
  
"I can walk you know." He complained as he struggled to get away from Bryan.  
  
The three other demolition boys looked on in shock as Bryan carried Kai into the room.  
  
"Thought you guys might like some company." Kai said sarcastically as Bryan dropped him unceremoniously on the floor.  
  
Ian burst out laughing. "What an entrance! Getting a piggy back from Bryan."  
  
"It wasn't a piggy back!" Kai pouted. "It's not like I had a choice anyway." He said as Bryan glared daggers at Ian.  
  
Saoi came in and locked the door behind her. "You guys know each other?" she asked in confusion.  
  
Tala gaped. "Don't tell me that you didn't know that he's Kai Hiwatari." He demanded.  
  
"What?!" Saoi yelped. She looked at Kai with wide eyes. "He can't be."  
  
"He is." Tala confirmed.  
  
"No he isn't."  
  
Kai shifted uncomfortably and moved over to Spencer. "I never imagined this to happed." He murmured.  
  
Spencer nodded and gave Kai a sympathetic smile. "I know what you mean."  
  
Kai sighed. "Oh well."  
  
"Lets get something to eat while they're arguing." Spencer suggested.  
  
"Now that's an idea." Kai said with a grin. "Lead the way."  
  
Spencer set out in the direction of the kitchen with Kai following closely behind.  
  
"Well this is better then watching them argue." Spencer said as he sat down  
  
Kai nodded. "It surely is."  
  
Arikala: grins silly Saoi how could she not know who Kai was? Anyway please review. Suggestions much appreciated. Flames welcome.  
  
Saoi: I'm not stupid!  
  
Arikala: pats Saoi on the head we know you aren't 


End file.
